The New Adventurer
by HeroMystic
Summary: Sonic and the gang has been in peace for nearly three years, but something new pops up, and only the new person knows about it. Main Characters: Sonic, OC.
1. Just Another Day

The New Adventurer

By Markus Thornton

Mobian's Savior Story #1

Marco Thompson and S-96 Maria were created by Marco/HeroMystic, the author. All others were made by their respected creator(s).

Prologue

Just another day

As usual it was a very peaceful day in Mobius. There were people walking happily along the streets of Knothole Village and kids running to school. Ever since Sonic has destroyed Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who nearly dominated Mobius, and put Snively behind bars for five years, Mobius has been in peace for three years straight. There were no crimes at all. A certain 12-year-old, black colored, with white tips on his tails, kitsune called Marco Thompson has been going on adventures and soon joined S-96 Maria, a human-Cyborg who was captured by Eggman and robotized from the inside. Marco and Maria has been going on adventures the past two years and decided to go back to Knothole for a settled place. Today, Marco was going to school and finish his studies for good. When he walked inside, he saw an orange kitsune that looked very familiar to him.

"Hey are you Tails?" Marco asked.

Miles "Tails" Prower turned around to face Marco.

"Yup, that's me," he replied.

"Wow, I've heard a lot about you," Marco said, "You was the one who inspired me to go on adventures."

"Well, I'm glad I did,"

"I've also heard you was the one who stopped Snively,"

"I didn't do it alone,"

"Cool, so can we like…hang out or something?"

"Maybe after school,"

Tails walked away and headed for class. Marco noticed he was late for class when the bell rang.

After school, Tails was walking towards Castle Acorn, where obviously the freedom fighters stayed at, but since Snively's defeat, the freedom fighters went their separate ways. When Tails got there, he spoke out.

"Okay, you can come out now," he said.

Marco emerged from the boulders near the palace where Princess Sally lived.

"How did you know?" Marco asked.

"You smelled bad," Tails replied.

"Hey!" Marco shouted.

Tails and Marco walked in the palace. When they got inside, Marco was shocked about what he saw. The area was huge about 100 feet high and 100 feet wide. There were a lot of chairs and pictures. There were also two hallways that could take hours to travel.

"Wow," was all Marco can say.

"Cool huh?" Tails said.

Marco and Tails took the hallway to the left and went upstairs. When, they got to the top of the stairs, they went to a bedroom, and once again Marco was amazed to see the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow," Marco said in awe, "Sonic the Hedgehog…in the flesh."

Sonic stood up from his bed and greeted Tails, while Marco stood there just shocked.

"And who is he?" Sonic asked, pointing to Marco.

"Actually, I never got his name," Tails said before he faced Marco, "What's your name?"

Marco got out of his shock and spoke, "My name is Marco Thompson, an explorer who fights evil with his Hero Sword."

"Cool," Sonic said.

Marco was still in shock but he tried to control himself. The door open and Princess Sally Acorn appeared.

"Princess Sally!" Marco shouted before bowing.

"Please don't do that, I got tired of it a long time ago," Sally said.

Marco stood straight, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Sonic we need you in the briefing room, there's something urgent," Sally said.

"I'm all over it." Sonic said before following Sally to the briefing room.

"I guess since Sonic is in the briefing room with Sally, I guess I can give you a tour," Tails said.

"I would like that," Marco said.

Tails showed Marco around the palace.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally showed up at the briefing room and also saw Rotor.

"Rotor?" Sonic said, "I thought you'd be gone making the world's greatest finishing pole by now."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Rotor said.

"Cool it guys," Sally said, "I both called you here because of an urgent situation."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

A big screen came to life and was showing a map with a red dot.

"You see this red dot?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, and?" Sonic said.

"This dot indicates something powerful over there, we don't know if its something good, or evil and we don't want it to be evil," Sally said, "I want you guys to check out the area, salvage the item, and report back here."

"One question," Sonic asked, "why is Rotor coming with me?"

"If the item is heavy, then you'll need some help carrying it."

"Why not send Bunnie?"

"I can't seem to contact her."

"Okay…so where is the item located at?"

"It's somewhere within the Mystic Caves."

"The Mystic Caves?" Rotor said, "That will be a one day drive if we take the jeep!"

"Better safe than sorry." Sally said.

"Okay, I'll go prep the jeep, Rotor, you go and get your tools just in case we have engine problems," Sonic said.

"I'm on it," Rotor said as he walked out the door.

Sonic was about to dash off until Sally stopped him.

"Sal, whats up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I want you to be careful, I got a bad feeling about this," Sally said.

"Don't sweat it Sally, I'll be okay."

Sonic dashed off, going to prep the jeep.

While that was going on, Marco and Tails was in the kitchen and Tails was cooking omelets.

"I can't wait to taste your omelets," Marco said.

"Once you take a bite out of these, it'll feel like you died and gone to heaven," Tails said still cooking.

"Is that a good thing?" Marco asked.

Before Tails could reply, Rotor came inside and was looking for his tools.

"Now where did I put that hammer?" Rotor asked to himself.

"Hey Rotor, long time no see," Tails said.

"Hey Tails, have you seen my hammer?" Rotor asked.

"Ummm…check the bottom cabinet," Tails said as he pointed at the bottom cabinet.

Rotor looked at the bottom cabinet and found his hammer.

"There you are!" Rotor said, "Thanks Tails, it was nice seeing you again."

Rotor walked away.

"Who was he?' Marco asked.

"That was Rotor Walrus, he's the mechanical guy of the group," Tails said.

"Cool, is he good?"

"Yeah…hey, the omelets are done."

Sonic dashed in.

"Hey Tails," he said, "Rotor and I have a mission, you mind keeping things in check while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Marco can help too," Tails replied.

"Yeah!" Marco shouted.

Sonic and Tails stared at Marco.

"Oops," Marco said.

"Anyways, we should be back in two days because we're going to the Mystic Caves," Sonic said.

"Hey, I've been there before," Marco said.

"That's nice," Sonic said.

Tails noticed the omelets were burning since he forgot to turn off the stove.

"Uh-oh," he said turning off the stove.

The omelets were blackened, too overcooked, Tails threw the food in the trash.

"Oh well, better luck next time," Marco said.

"Well, look at the time," Sonic said, "I better go."

Sonic sped off to the jeep.

Meanwhile, Rotor finally got all his tools and he walked to the fully prepped jeep. The jeep has a fairly strong armor; it has a 50mm chain gun shooting off 100 bullets per round. Its dark green color gives it an advantage in the forest since it blends in with it.

Sonic came just before Rotor got in the passenger's seat.

"Ready to go?" Rotor asked.

"Yeah, let's hit it!" Sonic said.

Sonic jumped in the driver's seat and drove off the Mystic Caves.


	2. Danger Lurks

Chapter 1

Danger lurks

"So how far until we hit out destination?" asked Sonic.

Rotor pulled out the map.

"From this speed, I should say it will take about 12 hours without any problems."

"Where is the nearest town?"

"Emerald City, why?"

"I forgot to fill the gas tank."

"What?"

Sonic drove for an hour and Rotor was getting sleepy since it was sundown. An hour later, Rotor fell asleep and Sonic headed into town. Sonic drove up to the gas station and pumped some gas in the gas tank. When it was filled, he putted the pump back where he found it and paid his dues.

"Ten mobiums…not bad," Sonic said before he let out a yawn.

Sonic was obviously getting tired; Rotor just woke up and saw this.

"Sonic, let me drive, you just get some rest," Rotor said.

Sonic agreed and he got to the back seat while Rotor took the driver's seat. Sonic immediately fell asleep. Things were going smoothly for about three hours when a missile headed towards the jeep. Rotor didn't see it coming and the missile just missed the jeep by an inch. The jeep was hit by the close impact and it tumbled to the ground. Rotor picked up Sonic, still sleeping, and jumped off the jeep. Rotor looked up and saw a fighter jet.

"Weird, that's one of ours," Rotor said.

The Knothole jet fighters are painted blue and as only two wings. It has four engines on the back, two laser guns on the bottom, and missiles hanging from the bottom as well.

The jet passed Rotor and turned around for another run. It shot its laser guns at Rotor. Rotor ran for cover near some boulders and took out his laser gun, and then he tried to shoot the jet, but wasn't having much luck.

"Sonic, wake up!" Rotor shouted.

Sonic didn't wake up.

"How long does he sleeps!" Rotor said still shooting at the jet.

The jet dodged all the shots Rotor pulled out and shot another missile. Rotor picked up Sonic again and ran away from the missile, which impacted near him. Rotor was flown to the ground and he dropped his gun and Sonic. Finally, Sonic woke up and saw the jet.

"Huh, what happened?" Sonic asked Rotor.

"Maybe if you were awake, then you would know!" Rotor shouted.

The jet whooshed down to Sonic and was ready to ram him, but Sonic turned into a sphere, charged up, and quickly rolled through the jet, cutting it in half. The jet exploded and Sonic searched through the rubble, no one was inside.

"It was remote controlled," Sonic said.

Rotor walked up to the jeep, thankfully there was only minor damages. Sonic and Rotor flipped the jeep over to its correct position and Sonic got in the driver seat and Rotor took passenger, then they drove off still wondering who was piloting the jet.

Meanwhile, Tails and Marco was looking over the palace and Maria appeared.

"Marco, where you've been?" Maria asked.

Maria's color is tan and her usual clothes are a purple shirt, and blue jeans. Maria's hair was pink and her shoes were purple.

"Sorry, Maria, I must've been caught up in my work," Marco replied, "This is Tails."

"Hi," Tails said.

"Hi…Marco, when are you coming home?" Maria asked.

"Maybe in two hours, I'm helping Tails looking of the palace," Marco said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to stay here then," Maria said.

"Why?"

"You're like my bodyguard, you look over me."

"Aw, man."

Tails couldn't help but to laugh, but he did it quietly. Marco, Maria, and Tails looked over the palace from the outside for about thirty minutes and they got tired.

"Is this what you do all day?" Marco asked Tails.

"Sadly, yes, we don't have anymore enemies," Tails replied.

"Look, I see something," Maria said.

There was something coming towards the palace, it was too far to see it and it was in the air.

"Don't worry, its one of our fighter jets," Tails said.

Suddenly, the fighter jet shot out a missile nearly missing the palace.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked.

Tails flew in the air and went to the jet, he checked inside and there wasn't anyone inside.

"What in the world," Tails said, "its remote controlled."

The jet rammed Tails on its right wing and he fell down hard. Marco and Maria ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"I'm fine," Tails said getting up.

"Let me help you," Marco said as he spun his tails.

"Marco, hold on," Maria said before she threw him his Hero sword.

The Hero Sword's handle is red and its blade had a blue glow in it.

"Thanks, let's go Tails!" Marco shouted.

Tails pulled out his two swords and flew up, Marco did the same.

"Let's do it," Marco said.

Tails and Marco flew to the jet, which was turning around for another run. The jet shot its laser guns at them, but Marco and Tails used their swords to reflect them. One of the lasers hit the jet in the left wing, slowing it down.

"Yes, we got a chance to attack," Tails said.

Marco and Tails used their swords and took out one of the engines as the jet passed them, that made it slow down even more. Marco swung his sword and made a wave beam that hit the jet's second engine that made it very slow.

"Tails, would you like to finish this?" Marco asked

"Sure," Tails said before connecting his swords, "Mega Rage of Fire!"

A huge, yellow, beam shot out and it hit the jet, exploding on contact.

"Yeah!" Marco shouted.

Marco and Tails landed by Maria and the palace, then Sally ran out.

"What's going on here?" Sally asked with a concerned look.

"Someone tried to attack the palace," Tails replied.

"Who?"

"We don't know," Tails said, "It was remote controlled."

"What was?"

"A jet flew down and almost destroyed the palace with a missile, thankfully we took it down before it did," Marco said.

"What really concerns me is that it was one of our jets," Tails added.

"It was?" Sally said.

"Someone is controlling the jets without reviling itself." Tails said.

"At least it's over."

"I don't think so," Marco said, "It's only the beginning."

Back on the road, Sonic and Rotor has been driving for five hours straight. The sun was rising and since they've been attack awhile ago, Rotor and Sonic stayed awake the whole time. Sonic was fighting his tiredness as he drove. Rotor was falling asleep but he quickly woke back up.

"Who could've attacked us?" Rotor asked.

"I don't know," Sonic replied, "Eggman is dead, Snively is behind bars, and we stopped every criminal for three years."

"Things just don't add up," Rotor said.

"Let's not worry about it right now, we need to find that powerful item in the Mystic Caves," Sonic said "how much longer?"

"By this speed, I say about thirteen hours," Rotor said.

"That's too long; I'm putting it on overdrive." Sonic said before he switched it to full speed, then putting it on power speed. They were going about 100 miles per hour.

"Sonic!" Rotor shouted before he held onto a handle.

"No time to talk, Rotor, I feel the need for speed."

Sonic pulled out a power ring and putted it inside the jeep. It was going warp speed now.

"Ahhh!" Rotor shouted.

"Yeehaw!" Sonic shouted.

The jeep was like that for about an hour, and then the jeep slowed down.

"Why it slowed down?" Rotor said gasping for air.

"The ring was about to send us to the future." Sonic said.

"What!" Rotor shouted.

They approached the Mystic Caves in the next ten minutes. Sonic parked the jeep near the cave and he and Rotor went inside.


	3. Seeing an Old Friend

Chapter 2

Seeing an old friend

Sonic and Rotor went inside the Mystic Caves, inside was rocky, green walls and boulders within areas. There were bridges and obstacles leftover from Eggman's doing.

"Where exactly is the item?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Rotor said, "Even if I did, Sally told us to explore the caves and we will find it during our patrol."

Sonic and Rotor walked down a tunnel within the caves.

"I wonder if there is anything hidden here," Sonic said.

"You mean like really huge boulders?" Rotor asked.

"Why you ask?"

"Because there is a really huge boulder rolling towards us!"

Rotor was right; a huge boulder was rolling towards them.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted before he picked up Rotor and ran down the tunnel.

"Sonic, when did you get so strong?" Rotor asked.

"When you lost some weight," Sonic replied.

"Hey!"

Sonic kept running down the tunnel and the boulder was catching up.

"Dang! How long is this tunnel?" Sonic said.

The boulder was really close now.

"If I don't do something, I'll be a Sonic-pancake!" Sonic shouted.

Then Rotor remembered something.

"Sonic! Your power ring!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said before pulling out his power ring.

The ring activated and Sonic did a sonic-boom, he was running at the speed of sound. He quickly made it out of the tunnel in a few seconds. Then Sonic and Rotor ran to the right side just before the boulder passed them. Sonic putted the ring back in his pocket, within his fur, and then sat on the ground.

"That was too close." Sonic said.

"We can't stop now; we got a mission to do." Rotor said.

Sonic stood up and he and Rotor continued their search in the caves.

Back at the palace, Marco and Tails was keeping guard of the front of the palace while Maria kept them awake. Sally walked towards them.

"This is great," Sally said, "I can't contact the other freedom fighters at all."

"We need all the help we can get, there's no telling what will come next," Tails said before yawning.

"Tails, you need to stay awake you can't…sleep…" Marco started to say but he fell asleep standing.

Maria slapped him and he woke up, "Ow!" Marco shouted.

"You try to stay awake," Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll go make some coffee for you two." Sally said.

"That would be nice," Tails said.

"Maria, you mind helping me, the coffee can get hot sometimes."

"Sure," Maria said.

Sally and Maria walked to the kitchen.

"This is stupid," Marco said, "We need more help and we can't get any."

"Well, I do know someone." Tails said.

"Who?"

"A fierce friend."

Tails walked inside and Marco followed. They walked down a hallway to the hangar. When they walked inside, there was a red biplane that looked pretty old but still good to go. This biplane has two laser guns and a 50mm chain gun.

"Hey, isn't that the Tornado?" Marco asked.

"It's sure is," Tails said, "Problem is, there is only one seat."

"I'll just fly with you," Marco said, "I've flown long distances before."

Maria and Sally walked in the hangar with the coffee.

"There you are!" Maria shouted.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"We're going on a trip," Tails said.

"Why, we need to protect the palace."

"That's why were going on a trip, to get more help."

"What if the palace is attacked while you're gone?" Maria asked.

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Marco said.

Tails got in the Tornado and the engines came to life. The Tornado hovered off the ground and Marco was following it by flying. Tails and Marco flown off to their destination.

Back in the Mystic Caves, Sonic and Rotor had search within the caves for two hours and found nothing but traps. They were in one right now with fire blowing out of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Sonic picked up Rotor and dodged as many flames as possible. Rotor and Sonic had burn marks on their fur. Sonic barely missed one of the flames.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted.

"Keep going Sonic, you can do it!" Rotor shouted.

"Easier said than done, I have to carry you!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You're heavier than a swatbot!"

Sonic got hit by one of the flames.

"Yeeouch!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic had a burn mark on his furless chest.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Sonic said.

Sonic continued to dodge the flames. When it was over, Sonic was exhausted.

"Lets see, trap doors, spikes shooting out, a rolling boulder," Rotor said, "All that is missing is a wave of water heading for us."

"Rotor, tell me you just didn't say that!" Sonic shouted.

"Come on Sonic, it's not like it's going to be a jinx or something."

Rotor couldn't be more wrong; a wave of water appeared and was heading for Sonic and Rotor.

"Oops," Rotor said.

Sonic picked up Rotor again and dashed off.

While Sonic and Rotor was having a bad time, Tails and Marco saw a floating island in the sky above the clouds.

"What the heck is that?" Marco asked.

"It's called Angel Island," Tails said.

Marco's tails was dying out since they were flying for about an hour.

"Are we going there?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered.

"Good, my tails are about to die out."

Tails and Marco landed on Angel Island without any trouble.

"So who is the person you were talking about?" Marco asked.

"He is the guardian of the Master Emerald," Tails replied.

"He sounds cool."

"He is alittle hot-headed too,"

"So where is the all-mighty guardian?"

"Just follow me," Tails said.

Tails dashed off with Marco following.

"Where is the guardian?" Marco asked, still running.

"He's on the other side of the island protecting the shrine," Tails replied.

"What?" Marco asked, "He's all the way over there?"

"Well, until you can fly again, we're gonna have to stay on foot."

During Tails and Marco's search, Sonic was still carrying Rotor and running from the wave of water.

"This is why I hate water!" Sonic shouted.

"That's weird, I love water," Rotor said.

"That's because you're a walrus and you can swim."

"You can't swim?"

Sonic didn't reply. He just kept running. Up ahead, there was a bridge and a bottomless pit. Sonic saw this and knew that was his getaway.

"Be careful Sonic," Rotor said, "That bridge is collapsible."

"Oh well, Rotor, this is your stop, you're way too heavy for this trip."

"You're kidding right?"

Sonic stopped and threw Rotor. Rotor screamed while he was in the air. Sonic ran halfway across the bridge, jumped up, caught Rotor and landed on the other side of the bridge. The wave of water ran down the bottomless pit. Sonic fell to the ground, heavily tired from his run. Rotor looked mad.

"Never…do that again!" Rotor exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said, trying to catch his breath.

They were deep in the Mystic Caves now. After Sonic had a good five-minute break, they saw a wooden door. They opened it and they weren't in the caves liking anymore. The room was a shrine, with blue painting on the walls and gold glimmering on the ceilings. There were five rows of red padded stone blocks surrounding a big shrine that covered something strange and powerful.


	4. Diamond of Destruction

Chapter 3

The Diamond of Destruction

"I guess this is the powerful item," Sonic said.

Rotor and Sonic found a strange room within the caves. They saw a shine with a diamond floating within it. The diamond is shining crystal. It has a great power that Sonic could feel, but it wasn't good, but Sally said to salvage the item and report back.

"Let's get this diamond and get outta here," Sonic said before he picked up the diamond.

When Sonic touched it, the diamond shined brightly. Rotor touched the diamond to pull it out of Sonic's hands but he couldn't.

"Sonic! Let go!" Rotor shouted.

"I can't!" Sonic shouted.

The diamond shined even brighter and Sonic and Rotor both disappeared.

Meanwhile, Marco and Tails was halfway to the guardian of the Master Emerald. They had flown through many obstacles and pathways to get to him. So far, they were at a desert inside a temple with lively ghosts. One ghost appeared in front of Marco.

"Ahhhh!" Marco screamed.

Tails couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing, those things are real!" Marco shouted.

"Marco, they're ghost, they can't hurt you," Tails said.

"…Oh."

Tails laughed again. They walked down the temple and there weren't any traps, just obstacles that took time to pass. When they made it out of the temple, they were finally at the other side of Angel Island.

"Finally!" Marco shouted.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

Marco and Tails walked down a path to the shrine.

"_I wonder how this guy looks," _Marco thought.

Marco pictured the guardian as a big dragon with fangs, blowing out fire.

"_That would be so cool!"_

Marco and Tails made it to the shrine and Marco saw the huge green emerald known as the Master Emerald.

"Cool," Marco said.

The shrine had two rows of stone blocks surrounding the altar. The altar had stairs which lead straight to the Master Emerald. Tails walked to the stairs with Marco following. They walked up the stairs and soon found the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"He was nothing like how I picture him!" Marco shouted.

The guardian was asleep. He is a red echidna with gloves with spikes when he makes a fist. Most of his friends known him as Knuckles Echidna.

"Knuckles wake up!" shouted Tails.

Knuckles woke up. "Huh, hey intruder!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles punched Marco and he fell down the stairs. Marco got up and Knuckles punched him to the ground.

"Okay that's it!" Marco shouted.

Marco back-flipped away from Knuckles and punched him. Knuckles stumbled backwards and he jumped, and then he glided forward. Marco jumped and flew straight for Knuckles. They both rammed each other and they fell to the ground. Knuckles was the first to get back up. Knuckles jumped up high over Marco then he used his drill claw attack. Knuckles spun around and came straight down to Marco in great speed. Marco was able to roll out of the way and Knuckles ended up burrowing in the ground and then he popped back up. Marco and Knuckles were ready to attack again but Tails got in the middle of it.

"Guys stop!" Tails shouted, "We don't have any time for this!"

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Come on, Marco and I will tell you at the altar."

Marco, Tails, and Knuckles walked up the stairs.

"I would've won," Marco said.

"Maybe if every bone in my body was broken," Knuckles said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're weak."

"Don't make me use my sword."

"I dare you to try."

"Guys stop arguing!" Tails shouted.

Knuckles and Marco took one angry look at each other then Marco turned around. Knuckles looked at Tails.

"What is this all about?" Knuckles asked.

"The palace was under attack by one of our fighter jets," Tails started, "We never knew who it was that was piloting it because there was no pilot, it was remote controlled, and we need your help to keep the palace safe."

"Sorry Tails, I can't, I need to protect the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"But we really need you help."

"It's my duty to protect the Master Emerald at all times."

"Couldn't you just…"

"Sorry, I can't."

Tails looked down. Knuckles was very sorry, but he had no choice but to decline.

"You're just too weak to help," Marco said.

Knuckles faced Marco and they gave each other a mean look again.

"What did you just say?" Knuckles asked.

"Are you deaf are something?" Marco said, "I said you're too weak too help us and you scared too."

Knuckles clenched his fists. Marco did the same.

"I have my reasons," Knuckles said.

"Your reasons are, you're scared and you're weak," Marco said.

Knuckles angrily grinned.

"You really want to get beat up do you!?" Knuckles asked.

"Give me your best shot!" Marco shouted.

Knuckles pulled his fist back and was about to punch Marco, but Tails stopped him.

"Will you two stop it!?" Tails shouted.

Tails looked angrier than both Marco and Knuckles.

"We got enough problems as it is right now!" Tails shouted.

Marco started to calm down and Knuckles dropped his fist. Tails looked angrier than ever. When Marco and Knuckles was fully calm, Tails calm down.

"Okay I'll help," Knuckles said, "Just so I can show this little punk that I'm not afraid of anything."

Marco smiled, and then he laughed.

"You fell for it!" Marco said, still laughing.

"Huh?" Knuckles and Tails both said.

Marco grinned, "Call it the biggest prank of all time," Marco said.

Tails laughed when he found the joke, Knuckles had no idea what he was talking about.

"You remind me of this person, Marco," Tails said.

"Who?" Marco asked.

"Ah, never mind," Tails said, "But I would see what you're like up against him, he the king of all pranks."

"Ooooo, a challenge!" Marco exclaimed.

"Hey, can we get this show on the road?" Knuckles asked.

Tails Knuckles and Marco was ready to go.

"Ready to go to the other side of the mountain?" Marco asked.

"Hold on, I got a quicker route." Knuckles said.

Knuckles touched the Master Emerald. Then, Marco and Tails touched it. Knuckles began to say some weird language and they disappeared. They reappeared at the other side of Angel Island.

"What just happened?" Marco asked.

"Teleportation." Knuckles said.

Tails found his Tornado and got on. Knuckles got on the Tornado's back and Marco spun his tails.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted as the Tornado's engines came to life. The Tornado hovered in the air and flew off with Marco by its side.

"So what's the deal about the Master Emerald?" Marco asked, "Why is it so important?"

"The Master Emerald has the power to neutralize the other powers of the Chaos Emeralds, which makes it very powerful." Knuckles said.

"So its power keeps the island floating?"

"Yes it does."

They got off the island and headed to the palace.

"I still don't find that prank," Knuckles said.

"You don't have a sense of humor do you?" Marco asked.

Knuckles didn't reply. Marco knew that was true. An hour later, it was dark and it was hard to see in the air.

"Guys, were going to take a pit stop at Emerald City," Tails said, "I'm low on gas."

Tails, Knuckles and Marco landed in the city.

"Oh my god," Marco said.

The once shiny, glimmering, happy town now lies in ashes.

"What happened here?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Marco said, "but if something attacked this city, then it won't be long until it attacks Castle Acorn, lets get a move on!"

Tails left the Tornado and flew to the palace with Marco following by air and Knuckles following by ground. They got on the road and kept heading for the city.

"Who could've done that?" Marco asked, "And more importantly, why?"

"Looks like they're a person following Eggman's footsteps," Knuckles said.

"Do you think it could be Snivley?"

"No way, when Snivley loss, he changed his ways," Tails said.

"Well, I'm stumped."

"Come on guys, all we need to know is that there is going to be an attack on the palace, and that is enough for now." Tails said.

They pushed themselves to the max, trying to run as fast as they could. One hour later, they made it to the Great Forest and were astonished for what they saw.

"We're too late," Tails said.

The Great Forest was in flames and ashes, not a single tree survived.

"If they attacked the Great Forest, then that mean…" Marco started but didn't want to finish.

Marco, Tails and Knuckles ran to Knothole Village, but Knothole wasn't there at all.

"Who could've done this!?" Knuckles shouted, confused.

"Oh no…Maria!" Marco shouted as he ran to the palace, with the others following.

When they got to the palace, it was still standing, just heavily damaged. They ran into the throne room. What they saw, wasn't pretty at all. Most of the guards were injured, few dead. Knuckles saw Sally. She looked like she was in pain.

"Sally, what wrong?" Knuckles asked, obviously worried.

"It's Maria," Sally said.

"What about Maria?" Marco asked.

"S-she was the one who attacked us from the inside."

"What! Maria would never do something like that!"

"She just went completely berserk on us, we couldn't stop her, and then…swatbots came!"

"How, Eggman was the only one who could make those," Tails said.

Sally stood up, holding onto her right shoulder.

"Well obviously there is a copycat in our mist, we need to find that person."

"Wait," Marco said, "What about Maria?"

"She left with the swatbots."

Marco was sad and angry at the same time. He clenched his fist and punched his other hand.

"Things just don't add up here!" Marco shouted.

Then there was a huge green shine. Sally and the others covered their eyes, preventing their blindness. When the flash was over, Rotor was laying on the ground with a diamond.

"Rotor!" They all said.

Sally ran over and lifted Rotor, "Where's Sonic?"

"I don't know," Rotor said, "The last thing I can remember is touching this diamond, disappearing, going through time and space and ending up here."

"I wonder what happened to Sonic." Tails asked.

"I just hope he's okay," Sally said.


	5. Reliving Time

Chapter 4

Reliving Time

"W-where am I?" Sonic asked to himself.

Sonic woke up in the middle of a city, but it was noting that he could remember. Sonic soon asked people where he was, but they all ignored him if like he wasn't there at all.

"Why won't anybody answer me?" Sonic asked.

Sonic jumped in front of a person to stop him, but that person walked through him.

"What the…?" Sonic said.

Sonic ran through people, "Am I a ghost?"

He soon saw a T.V and the news was on.

"Hello everyone in Mobotropolis, and this is channel 16 news in year 2970," The reporter said.

"What!?" Sonic shouted.

When Sonic found out what year it was, he went back through time and space again.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted, "What the heck is going on here!?"

Sonic was floating in space, and was near the Space Colony "ARK".

"What am I'm supposed to be doing here?" Sonic asked.

Then, a military carrier appeared and attached itself with the ARK. Sonic flown inside the ARK and found out that the military was carrying AK-742s (Assault Rifles for short), and was killing scientists. Sonic ran down hallways, trying to figure out why is he here. He then saw a person he haven't seen in a long time.

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ran through Shadow forgetting he wasn't real. Shadow ran down the hallway with two other scientists.

"Hurry!" Shadow shouted.

"Don't let them escape!" One of the soldiers said.

The soldiers shot down the two scientists and were trying to shoot Shadow. Shadow breathed heavily as he ran to the ARK control room and saw a soldier. The soldier shot down a person and Shadow used his spin dash to kill the soldier.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted.

Maria was shot and blood ran down her back. Shadow ran to Maria but she stopped him by pushing a button on a control panel and a pod covered Shadow.

"Wha?" Shadow said, confused.

Maria was talking and saying some stuff that Sonic couldn't hear. Maria stumbled towards the door, and then she turned around to the pod that Shadow was in.

"Let them live for their dreams," Maria said, "Shadow, I know you can do it."

"Escape pod will extract in ten seconds," the computer said.

The soldiers came in the control room and shot Maria in the back. Blood splattered on the pod.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted, crying.

Maria slowly slid on the pod, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Maria fell down, dead. The pod extracted and headed for earth.

"Whoa," Sonic said, "So that's what happened on that incident, but they said it was an accident."

Sonic went through time and space again.

"Not again!" Sonic exclaimed.

He ended up in a middle of a jungle, where he saw the pod Shadow was in crashing to earth. When it crashed, Shadow was flown out of the pod from impact. He crashed on his head.

"That must've been when he loss some of his memory," Sonic said.

The military carrier landed near Shadow and soldiers came out.

"Kill him!" The squad leader said.

"Maria, I will always remember what you said," Shadow said, "Now, I will give you…REVENGE!"

Shadow hovered over the ground with his jet pack that was configured in his shoes. Shadow ran down to the soldiers.

"There he is, kill him!" the squad leader

Shadow used his spin dash and went through three soldiers, making them dead.

"Now Disappear!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow's hands glowed and yellow energy spears appeared and attacked the soldiers. Many were dead, the rest were heavily injured.

"Retreat!" A soldier shouted.

The remaining soldiers ran back into the carrier and got in the air.

"There is nowhere to hide!" Shadow shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Chaos Control?" Sonic said.

A blinding flash of green light appeared and Shadow disappeared. Then, he reappeared over the carrier. Shadow used his Light Attack. He turned into a sphere, charged up, and flown all over and attacked the carrier in every spot. The carrier blew up with the passengers inside. Shadow ran off to a nearby town and destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

"Shadow…" Sonic said.

Sonic, once again, went through time and space. This time, he ended up in Mobotropolis during its destruction. Buildings were on fire and blood was lying everywhere. Shadow was killing people and was destroying buildings.

"You humans will pay for what you did to my Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow looked at Sonic, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you heard me, who are you, and why you are a hedgehog?"

"You mean…you can see me?"

Shadow used his spin dash on Sonic and it successfully hit him.

"OOF!" Sonic sounded.

Sonic was flown to the ground, "That hurt."

Sonic sprung back to his feet and punched Shadow. Shadow retaliated by punching Sonic, then gave him a left hook, then a right, and finished it with an uppercut. Sonic was on the ground once again.

"He's consumed with hatred." Sonic said.

Shadow was about to finish Sonic off with a Chaos Spear attack, but the Military Police came and attacked Shadow with electrified nets. It shocked Shadow, making him out cold.

"Capture it immediately!" a soldier ordered.

"Shouldn't he kill it sir?" another soldier said.

"Do as I say private!"

"Yes, sir."

Sonic stood up and Shadow was dragged to a police truck. He was then, driven off somewhere.

"Glad that's over," Sonic said.

Sonic went through time and space again. This time, he landed in a military prison. Shadow was in chains and was handcuffed when he appeared from a door. A part of the floor opened and it was a cooling system. Shadow was thrown inside it and the floor closed. Within it, Shadow was frozen and was supposed to never be open again. Sonic flown in time and space again, but he didn't end up in anywhere. He was on an endless path. The path was bumpy and it was green.

"I guess I was supposed to walk down it," Sonic said before he walked down thee path. After about fifteen seconds of walking, Sonic saw an image of when Eggman was in his Egg Walker and infiltrated a military base, destroying guard robots.

The Egg Walker was one of Eggman's greatest weapons. It was attached with a volkan cannon and a missile laser. With only two feet attached with a jet booster, the Egg Walker could easily move.

"Okay?" Sonic said, "Why is he so important in this one?"

Eggman opened a big door and ended up in a really huge room with pipes as walls and saw a control panel.

"Ah, so this is the military's top secret weapon," Eggman said, "It is a lot smaller than I expected, now all I need to do is put this Chaos Emerald in this console."

Eggman pulled out a Chaos Emerald and attached it in a console. The floor opened and a huge tower of wires appeared. Eggman jumped inside the opened floor and felt really cold.

"Brrrr…" Eggman said, "It must be a cooling system."

Eggman searched for something that looked "top secret" but couldn't find anything, then he looked up and saw Shadow.

"Sonic! Is that you?" Eggman said, "Are you trying to spoil my plans again…wait you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow," he said with a serious look on his face, "Since you so kindly released me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

Sonic seen enough. He walked down the path and saw another image. This time, it was when Sonic first met Shadow. The image Sonic just beaten a mech and was trying to catch his breath, until he turned his head.

"What?" he said.

He saw Shadow standing right on the beaten mech. He was holding a green Chaos Emerald.

"That's a…Chaos Emerald!" the image Sonic said.

Shadow soon noticed the hedgehog.

"Now I know what's going on," the image Sonic said, "The military has mistaken me what the likes of you, although I really don't know how, I mean I obviously look better than you…so what are you going to do with that emerald, huh?"

Shadow didn't say anything. Sonic ran to him.

"Say something, you fake hedgehog!" he said.

Shadow said something alright, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow harnessed the power of the Chaos Emerald and warped to the top of a building.

Sonic turned around, once realizing this, "WOW! He's fast, wait that's not his speed, he must be using the chaos emerald to warp."

"My name is Shadow, I am the ultimate life-form, There's no time for games, farewell!"

Shadow used Chaos Control once again and disappeared.

"Shadow…who is he?" the image Sonic asked.

The real Sonic walked down the path again and saw another image. This time, Sonic was in space and was in an escape pod that was going to explode.

"The same wavelengths and properties…but can I do this?" the image Sonic said, holding onto a fake emerald designed by Tails. Sonic concentrated hard and a flash appeared and he disappeared. He reappeared in the Space Colony ARK where he saw Knuckles. Sonic fell to the ground, obviously hurt.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he ran to him and lifted him up.

"Ah man, I wasn't sure if I could pull that off," Sonic said, "Somehow I managed to use that Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?" Knuckles asked.

"I hate to ask, but I'm worried about Tails and Amy, could you help them? This is our last chance…I know…when the cannon fires, I'll SLAM DUNK IT IN THERE!"

Sonic ran off, leaving Knuckles behind.

The real Sonic ran down the path again and saw another image, this time, Sonic and Shadow was on the space colony ARK and Sonic was trying to get to the Central Control Room and Shadow walked by him.

"You never cease to surprise me hedgehog," Shadow said, "I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space."

"What can I say," Sonic said, "I die hard…you was the one that saved me, you know."

"Yes, it was the fake emerald…but you couldn't use the Chaos Control…with an emerald that's fake."

Shadow sped up and Sonic ran the same pace he was running.

"So there's more to you than just looking like me…what are you anyway?" Shadow asked.

"What you see is what you get…just a guy that loves adventure… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, Sonic, I'm impressed," Shadow said, speeding up.

Sonic sped up with Shadow.

"But you know, I can't let you live, your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

Sonic and Shadow ran at full speed, racing to the Central Control Room.

The real Sonic ran down the path again seeing another image when Sonic and Shadow was in their super forms, trying to stop the ARK from crashing into Mobius. Sonic and Shadow was flying towards the ARK.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow looked distracted, "Maria?"

"Now Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

They putted their hands up and a golden energy ball appeared.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" They both shouted.

The energy ball gotten bigger and bigger until it was big as the ARK. It consumed the ARK and teleported it away from Mobius' atmosphere. Without enough energy to make the trip, Shadow fell towards the atmosphere. A few seconds later, Sonic walked in the ARK's control room where the whole gang, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat confronted him.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Sonic shook his head and gave Rouge a bracelet Shadow was wearing.

The real Sonic almost cried thinking back then, but why was all this history about Shadow is so important? Sonic ran down the path, looking for a reason why. Sonic soon found the answer within five minutes later as he saw another image, this one he never saw before. Shadow was falling towards the atmosphere when he was consumed by light, and an alien craft appeared bringing up Shadow, still in his super form. He was treated, healed and once he was ready to go, he left the alien ship and flew towards Mobius' atmosphere. Then, he was shot down by something powerful and he fell in the atmosphere.

"Here I go again," Shadow said.

When he got through the atmosphere, he lost his super form and fell to the ground…hard. Shadow fell unconscious.

Sonic noticed something different, Shadow looked younger. He looked shorter, about as tall as Sonic, and his white chest fur turned into gold chest fur, he looked the same age as Sonic, which was seventeen. Sonic ran down the path to look over one more thing. He saw another image when Shadow was leaving the hospital with Rouge the Bat.

"So where are we going?" Rouge asked.

"To where danger lurks so we can stop it," Shadow replied.

Sonic smiled. Shadow changed his ways and was now fighting evil.

"Wait a sec…" Sonic said, "If this is what Shadow and Rouge is doing this right now, then they can help us try to find what was up with that jet fighter that attacked us!"

Sonic remembered something, "Speaking of 'us'…where's Rotor?"

Soon after that, everything disappeared and Sonic was in time and space again. Sonic ended up in a big laboratory with bodies in some healing pods. One of them looked familiar.

"Maria?" Sonic said.

Eggman walked inside and looked at Maria.

"So, cousin…how are you doing?" Eggman said, "Once you're fully healed, I'm going to robotisize you and you'll become my ultimate robot…S-96 codenamed: Maria!"

Sonic was in time and space again and ended up where Marco first found Maria.

Maria looked differently now. She had pink hair instead of blond, she was tan instead of white, and she looked a lot stronger.

"Hey, I don't fight girls," Marco said.

Maria rushed towards Marco and started punching him, but Marco dodged every shot she thrown. Marco didn't retaliate at all. Maria jumped back and threw a beam at Marco, which hit him.

"Ugh!" Marco sounded.

Maria ran to Marco and punched him, then he kicked him in the stomach and then she uppercut him. Marco fell to the ground.

"I guess I'll have to make an exception on this one," Marco said as he jumped to his feet.

Marco punched Maria to the head and she stumbled back. Then, he kicked Maria to the chin, which threw her in the air, and Marco jumped over her and slammed her to the ground. Maria was lying on the ground and Marco was about to attack but something went wrong. Maria started to act crazy and she held onto her head. She started to scream from pain.

Both Marco and Sonic didn't know what was going on for a while until she said, "Shadow, help!"

"She's been brainwashed!" both Marco and Sonic shouted.

Although Marco didn't know who Shadow was, she wanted to help Maria. He pulled out his Hero Sword and pointed it at Maria. Then a tiny beam shot to her head. Maria calmed down and stood up, looking at herself.

"I'm…alive?" Maria asked.

"What's your name?" Marco asked.

"My name is Maria."

"Hi, my name is Marco."

"Marco…where am I? What year is it?"

"Are you kidding? You're on the Northern Island in year 3045."

"3045! Where's ARK and where are the soldiers?"

"What? You're really starting to confuse me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find what is called the 'Diamond of Destruction'."

"That diamond has great evil power, I recommend you shouldn't find it."

"But Eggman wants it so he could use it for good."

"Eggman…wait now I remember! Eggman is an evil scientist trying to takeover Mobius, he's not a good person, he'll use the diamond and will try to takeover the world…believe me, he was the one that turned me into a Cyborg."

"A Cyborg!?"

"Don't be fooled by his kind treatment, Eggman is evil and it's best that you not take orders from him ever again."

"You mean…I've been manipulated, geez la'weeze, when will these things stop happening to me!?"

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to destroy his base and destroy Eggman!"

Marco walked off when Maria stopped him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," she said.

"What?" Marco asked.

"You fighting an entire base is suicide, but with me, you can turn the tables."

"Well…I always did hate to say no to a girl."

Maria smiled, then they both dashed off.

That was when Maria and Marco formed a big friendship. Sonic grinned.

"Go Marco," Sonic said, chuckling.

Sonic went through time and space again, and this time he ended up back in the palace and in his real time. Sally saw Sonic lying on the floor and lifted him up.

"What happened?" she asked as the rest of the team appeared.

"Yeah, what took you so long to get here?" Marco asked.

"Let's go to the briefing room," Sonic said, "I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	6. Reuniting

Chapter 5

Reuniting

"I see…" Sally said.

After what Sonic said about his adventure through time and space, everyone was confused.

"So if Shadow is still alive…then where is he?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we really going to need his help before we try to find out this menace." Sonic said.

There was a big beeping noise and a big screen came to life.

"What wrong?" Marco asked.

"Mobotropolis is under attack!" Rotor shouted.

"That could be Maria, I'm going there!"

"Not without me," Sonic said.

"I'm coming too," Tails said.

"Be careful you guys!" Sally shouted as Sonic, Tails, and Marco ran out the door.

Tails and Marco hovered in the air while Sonic ran as fast as he could.

It only took two minutes to get to Mobotropolis. It was in flames and ruins.

"Come on," Sonic said, "People could still be alive."

Mobotropolis was mainly a place for humans, mainly humans who didn't like the Mobians. There was a radio transmission coming through Marco's sword.

He pulled it out, "How did you know that my sword had a radio transmission?"

"Never mind that," Sally said through the sword, "Station Square is under attack as well."

"I'm on it," Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, you help Mobotropolis, Marco you go to Station Square."

"Huh? Why me?" Marco asked.

"I want to see what you got."

Marco smiled, "Okay, I'm all over it."

He dashed off, leaving Sonic and Tails.

"Okay, Tails, are you ready for the team duo?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Sure am," Tails replied.

Sonic and Tails ran to Mobotropolis and started to fight off swatbots that were outside the city.

"Where did these came from?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just destroy first, ask questions later," Tails said.

Sonic smiled as he destroy more swatbots by a spin dash.

Tails unsheathed his swords and started slashing, destroying more swatbots.

Sonic lead the people of Mobotropolis out of the city, thankfully, most of them wasn't injured. More swatbots surrounded Sonic and Tails but they made quick work of them.

"Let's get outta here!" Sonic shouted to Tails.

Ten more swatbots surrounded Sonic and Tails again. Sonic used his spin dash on a swatbot, but it didn't work this time.

"Okay…?" Sonic said, "That didn't work."

"Sonic! These are more powerful ones!" Tails said.

These new swatbots still looked like the old swatbots, but they had better armor and had more weapons and missiles.

One swatbot shot a laser at Sonic, but he jumped and was heading straight for another swatbot. That swatbot jumped up and caught Sonic in the air, slamming him to the ground.

"They got a better mind too," Sonic said.

Tails connected his swords, "Mega Rage of Fire!"

That attack didn't work at all. The swatbots fired at Tails and he was heavily injured.

"Sonic help!" Tails shouted.

Sonic tried to get to Tails, but he was overwhelmed with swatbots just punching him.

"_This looks like the end…" _Sonic said, _"Sorry, Sal."_

Then two shadows appeared. One of them kept kicking the swatbots that were attacking Tails and the other one went through the swatbots that were attacking Sonic. When the swatbots were gone, Sonic and Tails struggled to their feat and they stared at their helpers.

"Shadow and Rouge…I should've known," Sonic said.

Shadow and Rouge appeared from the darkness.

"It's been a long time, Sonic," Shadow said.

"Can we enjoy this reunion later?" Sonic said, "We need to get back to the palace."

"I don't remember Shadow being that young," Tails said.

"Speak for yourself," Shadow said, "You still look like a ten-year-old boy."

"I'm…thirteen." Tails said, angrily grinning.

"Can we get outta here before this city blows right on top of us?" Rouge asked.

"I hear ya on that," Sonic said.

They ran out of the city just before it was overwhelmed by fire.

Meanwhile, Marco was racing to Station Square, trying to save what was left.

"I've got to save the people," Marco said.

He remembered all his adventures he was on, the danger, the peril, and the risk of being dead. Marco grinned.

"None of them were as exciting as this one."

Marco ran through the forest which was in flames up ahead.

"I must be getting close," Marco said.

Marco flew in the air, so he wouldn't be caught on fire and he flew to Station Square. When, he got there, humans were scrambled everywhere and swatbots were searching and destroying. Station Square, like Mobotropolis, was in flames and ruins. Marco zoomed down to a swatbot and kicked it. It was destroyed on impact. He unsheathed his Hero Sword and was saving humans by destroying more swatbots.

"Go on, get outta here!" Marco shouted to the people.

They ran out of the city and Marco was surrounded by ten swatbots. He swung his sword, making a wave beam, destroying three swatbots. The remaining swatbots fired at Marco, but he jumped and four of them fired at each other.

"Dummies," Marco said.

He spun around with his sword extended and made an attack.

"Super Slash!" Marco shouted.

A big and powerful wave beam attacked the remaining swatbots, destroying them.

Ten more swatbots came and they were newer models.

"These look different," Marco said.

Marco threw out a wave beam and it didn't work.

"Theory proven," Marco said grinning.

Marco tried his Super Slash. It destroyed two robots and the others were mildly damaged. The remaining swatbots fired upon Marco. He dodged them but got hit by two of them and he fell on his back. Two swatbots jumped to Marco and they were kicking him. The rest were shooting him. Some of Marco's fur fell out, but he was still covered. One of the swatbots started stomping on him and Marco coughed out blood.

"_Two tons of armor stomping on me…neat," _Marco thought.

Marco pushed his hands up front a giant green atom appeared.

"Super Neutron Blast!"

The blast destroyed the two swatbots up close and heavily damaged the others. Marco picked up his sword he dropped and threw out a wave beam. That destroyed the last of the swatbots.

"Whew!" Marco shouted as he sheathed his sword.

"Help!" shouted a voice.

Marco looked at where the voice was coming from. He saw a pink hedgehog on the ground, with a bloody left ankle. Appearing from the fire, was a swatbot, pointing the arm cannon on its right arm at the pink hedgehog. Marco rushed as fast as he could, trying to prevent anymore bloodshed, but it was too late. The swatbot shot through the animal's arm and shot through her main artery. She screamed from pain, trying not to let death get close to her. Marco slashed the swatbot and looked at the hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"What does it look like?" the hedgehog replied.

Marco picked her up and ran out the destroyed city.

"Where's Marco?" Sonic asked back in the briefing room.

"I don't know, he hasn't come back yet," Sally said.

"I sure hope he's okay," Tails said.

"Me too," Knuckles said.

"What? Red Rad getting soft?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Knuckles raised his fist, "You want some of this?"

"Will you guys stop?" Sally asked, "I swear every time when you two are together!"

"Who's Marco?" Shadow asked.

Sally stared at Shadow, _"He looks like Sonic when he was young,"_

"Never mind that," Sally said, "Right now, we need to find that menace, I want everyone to search at every base Eggman ever had and report back in three hours."

Everyone rushed off to their destination except for Rotor and Sally.

While that was going on, Marco was in the forest and he had two tree leaves.

"Finally, something out of school is going to help," Marco said looking at the pink hedgehog, "What you're name?"

"My name is Amy Rose," she said.

"Amy?" Marco said, "You're the one that always chase Sonic wherever he goes."

"That was a long time ago."

"By the way, my name is Marco."

Marco pulled out his sword and scraped off some sort of elixir that was in a tree. He putted it one leaf and spread it. He did the same to the other tree leaf.

"This may sting alittle," Marco said before he putted one tree leaf on Amy's damaged arm.

Amy shivered a bit but she stopped after awhile. Marco putted the other tree leaf on Amy's damaged ankle, and then he patted it.

"There, it will be fine in a few hours."

Amy touched the top of Marco's hand, "Thanks."

Marco swiftly pulled away his hand, blushing.

"Uhhh…okay, we better get moving to the palace," he said, still blushing.

Marco crouched down and Amy got on his back. Marco stood up, holding Amy's legs, and ran to Castle Acorn.

Marco got out of the forest after a few hours. Amy was asleep soundly.

Marco smiled, "Just like a baby."

"I heard that," Amy said.

"You're finally awake," Marco said.

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there."

"You said that, like an hour ago."

"Okay, this time I'm sure we're almost there."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Okay, it's a long story."

"By the pace we're going, I've got the time."

"Okay, listen up," Marco started, "I met Tails yesterday when this phenomenon was going on. Sonic and Rotor went on some mission about finding something powerful. He didn't tell us what it was. After a few minutes, Tails and I was checking over the palace when a jet fighter of Knothole's attacked us. We were able to destroy it, but there was no pilot inside, in other words, it was remote controlled. We soon, looked for help on some floating island called Angel Island and soon found Knuckles…after going through obstacles and traps. After that, Knuckles joined us and we went back to Knothole, while on the way, we found out that Emerald City was destroyed, so was the Great Forest, and soon after, Knothole was destroyed too. We got to the palace, which was heavily damaged and the guards were injured. Soon, Rotor was the only one who came back by appearing in front of us with some diamond…it looked so familiar…"

"Hey!" Amy said, "You're getting off topic."

"Right, anyways, we waited for Sonic until he came back the same way Rotor did. He told us about his adventure through time and space. Then he said some black hedgehog named Shadow was still alive…"

"Shadow?" Amy said, "He was a big enemy for Sonic, but he is cute."

"Rrriiighhtt…anyways, Sonic, Tails and I ran to Mobotropolis once it was under attack, I was sidetracked by Princess Sally, who told me that Station Square was under attack as well, so I went there alone, saved humans, destroyed swatbots, saved you, and here we are."

By the time Marco's story was over, they made it back to the palace.

"We're here," Marco said, "Hang on, were going in."

"We didn't find anything," Sonic said, back in the briefing room.

Everyone was back except for Tails.

"Where's Tails?" Sally asked.

"He must, still be at the old hidden base Eggman made in the desert," Sonic replied, "He'll be back in a few."

Marco came in, still carrying Amy.

"Marco!" Sonic shouted.

"That's Marco?" Shadow said, "He looks weak."

"Don't be fooled by my looks, I'm more…" Marco started to say.

"Hello…I'm here too," Amy said.

"Oh, that's bad," Sonic said.

"Not funny."

"Okay, let's get down to business," Sally said, "Marco, what's your report?"

"Station Square has been destroyed, but most of the humans are safe," Marco said, "Oh and Amy Rose has been injured."

"Finally, someone notices me," Amy said.

Marco let go of Amy's legs and she fell down, "Ouch!" she said.

"Now I notice ya," Marco said.

"That was abusive."

"Right," Marco said sarcastically.

"Okay, Rotor, anything with that diamond yet?" Sally asked.

"I still stumped on its power," Rotor said holding the diamond, "I still can't tell if it's good or evil."

"Hold on," Sonic said, "Rotor, give me the diamond."

Rotor gave the diamond to Sonic. He faced Marco.

"Marco, do you recognize it?" Sonic asked.

Marco picked up the diamond from Sonic's hands, "I do."

"What is it?"

"The Diamond of Destruction."


	7. Maria and Marco

Chapter 6

Maria and Marco

"The Diamond of what?" Sonic asked.

"Destruction," Marco said, "Legends says anyone who touches this diamond with destructions in their memories will come true. It also says that anyone who touches it with pure evil in their heart will become invincible…I'm so glad I didn't gave this to Eggman."

"Eggman?" Sally said, "What relationship you had with Eggman?"

"He tricked me the first time we met, he said he was a freedom fighter trying to get world peace, but thanks to Maria, I saw the truth."

"Maria?" Shadow said, "What do you have with Maria?"

"What are you talking about?" Marco said, "Maria is a Cyborg made by Eggman."

"Shadow, Marco," Sonic said, "Let's go somewhere so we can talk."

Shadow, Marco, and Sonic went out the door and went to the living room. They all sat on a chair.

"So what's this all about?" Marco asked.

"And what's this about Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Marco, 53 years ago, a military carrier went out on space and attacked the Space Colony ARK," Sonic started, "Many people died, and only one survived and that was Shadow, he lost his greatest friend called…Maria."

"So, what does that mean?" Shadow asked.

"50 years later," Sonic started again, "Maria's body was placed in a healing chamber by Eggman, once she was fully healed, she was robotisized from the inside, but not on the outside, but her appearance changed, her hair, her skin, her strength, nearly everything. During those times, Marco met Maria and they joined forces to fight Eggman. So you see, The Maria 50 years ago is the Cyborg, S-96 Maria."

Shadow and Marco was shocked.

"So my Maria is still alive…just different?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded.

"And S-96 Maria was actually the Maria, Dr. Gerald's granddaughter?" Marco asked.

Sonic nodded again.

Then a shadow appeared, it looked very tired and in pain. It was Tails. He fell to the ground near Sonic.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he ran to him, "What happened?"

"I…was ambushed," Tails said, "By Maria."

"Where?" Marco asked.

"In the middle of the desert."

"I'm there."

Marco ran out the palace. Sonic lifted Tails from the ground and ran to the emergency room. Shadow just stood there. Waiting for the next ting to happen.

The next day everyone slept in the palace except for Marco, who has gone after Maria, and Knuckles, who has borrowed one of the planes to get back to Angel Island to continue his duties. Amy woke up in one of the guest rooms and walked in the briefing room.

No one was there, "They must all be asleep."

Amy walked in the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Marco.

"I hope he's okay," She said.

As soon as she was finished with her sandwich, Sally walked in.

"Hey," Amy said, sounding depressed.

"Anything wrong?" Sally said as she sat in a chair.

"I can't help it, but I guess I can't help but to worry about Marco."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I know that, but what if he can't fight Maria, what if he gets captured and robotisized by that copycat, what if…"

"Stop with the 'what ifs', he will be okay…you like him don't you?"

Amy was surprised she asked that and blushed, "I guess."

"Only in just one day?" Sally said, "He's only twelve and you're sixteen."

"My **body** is sixteen, but my **mind** is only thirteen, I took the power ring from a lake three years ago and wished myself to be sixteen." Amy went on, "Since then, my aging has rapidly slowed down so my mind could catch up."

"So you only got three more years till your aging is back to normal?" Sally asked.

Amy nodded her head.

"Amy, you should at least get to know Marco first."

"Yeah, I always seem to fall for a hero…except for Tails."

Sally chuckled. A few seconds later, Knuckles walked in with a look of horror.

Sally jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"…It's…gone."

"What's gone?"

"…Angel Island…it's gone…vanished, disappeared…nowhere to be found."

Meanwhile, Marco was walking in the desert, he had a cowboy hat on and four canteens of water on his storage belt. He pulled out canteen and drunk the last bit of water from it and putted it back in the storage belt. Marco walked over sand dunes, fought sandworms and giant snakes before he drunk another canteen. A jeep drove by and stopped next to him.

"Sir, it's best if you don't walk down there," the driver said.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"The cities that were there are all destroyed."

"By who?"

Marco was looking for only one detail.

"A bunch of robots and a pink haired girl."

Marco nodded his head, "I hope you don't mind."

Marco pulled the driver off and got in, "Sorry, I need to borrow this."

He turned around and drove off. He putted on overdrive. Marco was driving as fast as he could.

"Marco did what!?" Sonic shouted in the radar room.

"He stole a jeep and drove off somewhere." Sally said.

Tails walked in with bandages on his stomach and his head.

"Tails, you shouldn't be up," Sonic said.

"I want to be up, you and I both know sitting down and doing nothing is not my style."

"Yeah, but."

"Don't worry Sonic, just worry about Marco."

"Yeah, and Angel Island."

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"What about it?" Tails asked.

"Angel Island mysteriously disappeared, Knuckles nearly had a heart attack," Sally replied.

"How did it just…disappear?"

"That's unknown."

"…I'm going to find Marco."

"That's ridiculous, you're not fully healed yet," Sonic said.

"He's in a tight spot right now and he needs to clam down."

"Well, you're not going without me," Shadow said as he walked inside.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I'm not a kid anymore, I need to fight on my own sometimes, I need more independence, but I can't with you treating me like a kid," Tails said.

"I know."

"Besides, Shadow is with me so we can't lose."

"I get the point."

"Okay guys, you better get moving," Sally said.

"Right," Shadow said.

"We'll take the Tornado II, it has two seats," Tails said.

Tails unwrapped his bandages; he still had a few marks on him. Shadow and Tails walked out the door. Before they did, Tails looked back at Sonic. He looked really saddened that Tails wasn't the way he used to be.

"_Sorry Sonic," _Tails thought as he ran to the hangar room with Shadow.

When they got there, they ran to the blue biplane that was similar to the original Tornado. Tails jumped in the pilot seat and Shadow jumped in the copilot seat. Tails ignited the engines and they roared to life. The Tornado II hovered over the ground and blasted into the sky.

Here we see a black kitsune with a serious mission, a kitsune who has no family at all. His name is Marco Thompson. He was in the stolen jeep and was driving off to his destination, to find Maria and bring her back. So far, he drove pass one city and another, each destroyed.

"Why Maria?" Marco asked to himself.

Marco drunk another canteen, it was his third one. The jeep climbed over sand dunes and sand was flying behind it. The scorching hot sun was starting get to Marco. His sweat was pouring out of his skin and dropping to sand, easily evaporating.

"I wish I didn't have this fur right now," Marco said.

Marco thought about his parents, how they were always proud of them, and how they always seem to help him anyway possible. Marco only knew them for six years. They been murdered by a killer and it wasn't Dr. Eggman's doing at all. During one of his adventures, he encountered the killer and he almost defeated Marco. Thankfully Maria saved him and they were able to escape the hands of death.

"I owe you a lot to you Maria; I know that…I'm not going to let you turn to the Dark Side again," Marco said.

Maria always seems to cheer up Marco when he feels down, and she never left his side either. Marco loved Maria and she knew that, but they wanted to just stay friends because Marco has a habit for losing all his loved ones. When there was a war raging on, soldiers killed all of Marco's friends and family. Marco and Maria were the only ones alive and they ran from death again.

"Why am I always the one just alive, do I deserve this suffering every day?" Marco asked himself, "Maria is only one I have now and I'm not going to let her go!"

Marco turned the jeep to overdrive and was going 180 mph.

"Hang on, Maria! I'm coming!"

The blue biplane was soaring into the sky with the hot scorching sun pouring heat on them. The orange kitsune, Miles "Tails" Prower, and the black hedgehog, Shadow, was trying to find Marco.

"If I know Marco, then he going on overdrive, but I don't know which way he went," Tails said.

Shadow was concentrating hard, "Turn south."

"Huh?" Tails said.

"Turn south, that's where Marco is."

"Roger."

Tails turned the Tornado II to south and drove ahead.

"Couldn't we just use…" Tails started to say.

"What, Chaos Control?" Shadow asked.

They disappeared and reappeared on the ground.

"Huh?" Tails said.

"That was Chaos Control," Shadow said.

There was sand flying out high in the sky and a jeep was heading straight for them. The jeep rammed Tornado II and Tails and Shadow was flown out of the plane and into the sand.

Tails was the first one up and saw Marco, "Sorry," Marco said.

Marco pulled Tails up, then Shadow. There was a man crawling to the jeep.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"Please…help me…get out of here," the man said.

Marco ran to the man, "What happened."

The man's bones were crushed, he didn't have any support in his legs.

"Swatbots…and a woman…attacked us, I'm the only survivor."

Marco was reminded of himself, how he was the only survivor.

"Where are they?" Shadow asked.

The man pointed east.

"Tails, you get this man into the palace, Marco and I will stop Maria."

Tails picked up the man and putted him on copilot seat and Tails keyed the ignition and Tornado II flew to the palace.

"Tails, why are you still here?" Marco asked.

"It on autopilot," Tails said.

"Guys, hold on, I'm going to use Chaos Control," Shadow said.

Tails and Marco held onto Shadow as he used Chaos Control. They transported into a middle of a fight. Mobians were killed and humans were taken prisoners. Swatbots killed more Mobians and humans that refused to be prisoners. Something was destroying buildings and it appeared right in front of them.

"Maria!" Shadow and Marco shouted.


	8. Feelings

Chapter 7

Feelings

"Maria! Why are you doing this?" Marco asked.

Maria's eyes were red. She looked possessed. She looked saddened.

"Help…me," Maria said.

Maria kicked Marco in the stomach and she left hooked Shadow, then she punched Tails.

"…Shadow, Tails, I want you to stop those swatbots," Marco said.

"You sure?" Shadow asked.

"I got Maria back before, I'll do it again."

Shadow nodded and he and Tails attacked the swatbots. The town was in flames and smoke. The color of red was all on the road.

"Maria, please come back, you have to fight whatever is controlling you," Marco said.

Maria rammed Marco and he flew onto the ground. Marco got back up again. Maria did a series of punches and kicks. Marco dodged every one of them. Maria's eyes were still red, but she looked sad.

"Help…me," Maria said again.

Shadow and Tails was doing a good job on trying to save lives. Tails had his swords out and was slashing swatbots open while Shadow was jumping up and doing a spin dash. Shadow kept yelling out "Get outta here!" to the people and they did as they were told.

Tails connected his swords, "Mega Rage of Fire!"

The attack destroyed a whole section of swatbots.

"Nice move," Shadow said.

"Thanks," Tails said.

More swatbots came and these were the newer models. Tails slashed even harder at the swatbots and Shadow did a spin dash on the ground. The swatbots were only mildly damaged.

"This is going to be hard," Tails said.

On the battle with Maria and Marco, Marco hasn't thrown a punch yet. Though, Maria has thrown punches and kicks at Marco and none of them landed on him.

"Snap out of it, Maria!" Marco shouted.

"Kill…kill…kill," Maria said.

"Maria…"

Maria was able to land a punch on Marco's chin. Maria's eyes were pouring out tears.

"Help me, Marco," she said.

Marco held on to Maria as tight as he could, disabling Maria's arms for the moment.

"Maria…I love you," he said.

"What did he just said?" Tails asked before he got punched by a swatbot.

Tails and Shadow was having a hard time with the swatbots. They were surrounded and weren't having much luck destroying them. Maria's eyes were started to change back to purple, but it just kept turning back red. Maria was able to snap out of it for the moment and threw a really huge beam at Shadow and Tails.

"Whoa!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow jumped out of the way.

The beam destroyed all the swatbots. Soon, Maria's eyes changed to purple and she was fully under control again. Maria kissed Marco for the words he said. Marco was surprised, but he gave in the kiss.

"Thanks," Maria said.

"Are you fully back?" Marco asked.

"Yeah."

"We better get back," said Shadow.

Marco released Maria from his grasp, satisfied with the conclusion.

"Shadow…" Tails said.

"I know, I know," Shadow said.

Tails, Marco and Maria held onto Shadow.

"I can only teleport halfway to Castle Acorn since my power is depleted."

"So the closest we can get to is the Mystic Caves," Tails said.

They teleported to the Mystic Caves. When they got there, they saw the jeep that Sonic and Rotor left.

"What is that doing here?" Tails asked.

"Who cares, we can use it," Marco said.

Shadow got in the driver's seat, Tails got in passenger, and Maria and Marco got in the back seats. Shadow turned on the ignition and drove off in a steady pace.

"So they got Maria back?" Sonic asked in the radar room.

"Yeah," Sally said, "and I've been able to contact Bunnie and Antoine too."

"That's great, so where were they?" Sonic asked.

"It seems they got engaged and Antoine is taking care of the house they're in."

"…That's weird, Bunnie and Antoine, weird couple."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Maybe we should…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, dumb idea."

Sally frowned.

"You have to admit, with all the things that are going around, it wouldn't be right if we got…you know."

"…You're right."

Sonic walked out of the door and went to his bedroom.

He looked out the window, "I really love Sally, but with all the weird things going on, it just wouldn't be right."

Sonic remembered the first time when he and Sally met. Sonic infiltrated one of the enemy bases and he saved her from being robotisized. Sally hid her feelings from Sonic back then, afraid of the outcome if Sonic loved her back. Now Sonic is doing the same thing. He imagined if Sonic and Sally were married and had kids and had a very happy life in Mobius. But, then he imagined if terror struck, flames was everywhere, blood lying every place he walked, and then Sonic saw his dead wife.

He erased that imagination out of his mind, "That will never happen, over my dead body."

Sonic lied down on his bed, still thinking about the love he and Sally have. Then he thought of Tails when he was younger. He idled Sonic back then, always following him and always angry when he didn't go on missions that Sonic went on.

Sonic chuckled, "Those were the days."

Now Sonic thought of the Tails today, ever since Tails met the "other chosen" he hasn't idled Sonic that much anymore. Sonic hated it alittle, though he knew it would end someday, he just wasn't ready for it. Tails grown alittle taller, has a better mind, and is more stronger than before. Sonic still worried about Tails, and Tails hated that.

Sonic thought of the words Tails said, _"Sonic, I'm not a kid anymore, I need to fight on my own sometimes, I need more independence, but I can't with you treating me like a kid," _He thought of those words, of what seems what came out of anger and envy. Sonic knew that he has to loosen up on Tails, but he's like a little brother to him, and he can't. Sonic wants Tails to fully idol him again, so he can be like his sidekick over again.

Sonic, then thought of Knuckles, the hard fierce but friendly rival of his. Knuckles was always ticked off when Sonic could transform and do things that Knuckles could only dream of. They always seem to, **as friends,** fight each other for some stupid reason, like a joke Sonic makes up.

"Knuckles sure doesn't have a sense of humor."

Sonic thought of Amy, the girl who used to chase him around and always get in the way, and always has to save her when she is in some sort of trouble.

"I have to save her more than Sally."

Thankfully, Amy became more independent and started doing her own things. Sonic sort of missed those days with Amy, he had something to do back then. Now Amy looks cuter, sort of smarter, and more of a woman, thankfully she became more mature and stop trying to get things that she couldn't get, like Sonic.

"Thank God for that."

Sonic now thought of Shadow, the hedgehog that is equal to his abilities. Sonic thought of Shadow as his counterpart, his mean counterpart. Sonic remembered the first time they fought. Punches and spin dashes flying everywhere. They couldn't finish the fight back then, but they finished it during the race to the central control room at space colony ARK. Shadow ended up winning and Sonic couldn't believe it, he actually thought that Mobius was doomed, but the cannon didn't fire and Sonic and Shadow ended up fighting the Ultimate Life-form and stop Space Colony ARK on making a collision course to Mobius.

"At least Shadow is on the good side now."

Sonic now thought of Marco Thompson, the kitsune he only saw two days ago. He read a report on him on the "good old" internet. Marco was only six when his parents died, then he lived on the streets, fending for himself and stealing things for survival. When Marco turned eight, he went out on an adventure just to get out of his city. He winded up finding a town and he settled there for a week and the town was destroyed with all of Marco's friends. A year later, Marco ended finding Dr. Eggman and joining him in his cause to fight evil. Marco was tricked, more easily than Knuckles. Marco found Maria and they became great friends, maybe lovers. Marco switched sides with Eggman, once finding out he's been tricked. He and Maria, fought Eggman and he escaped, leaving his destroyed base. Marco has a habit for trouble finding him and being the only survivor and Marco hated that, he wanted to join his fallen friends.

"Well, that's all I know about him."

Sonic fell asleep for a good three hours and woke up. He stood up from his bed looked out the window and saw two lights getting closer. Sonic shielded his eyes as the two lights got closer and soon found out it was Tails and the others.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic jumped from the window and landed near the jeep. Tails and the others jumped out.

"Boy, I'm glad you guys are here," Sonic said.

"So are we," a voice said.

Sonic and the others looked where the voice was coming from and saw Bunnie.

"Yeah! Now the Freedom Fighters are back!" Sonic shouted.

"Ah reckon yawl gonna tell me whats going on here." Bunnie said with her usual country talk, "Yawl call me' 3:00 in the mornin' sayin yawl need my help."

"What did she say?" Marco asked.

"Right, let's go to the briefing room."

When they got there, Sally hugged Bunnie.

"It been a long time, Sally-girl," Bunnie said.

"It seemed forever," Sally said.

Knuckles walked in the briefing room.

"Got over your terrible horror-look yet?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Shut up," Knuckles said angrily.

"Let's not start." Sally said, breaking up the about-to-be fight.

Marco looked a Bunnie's unusual robotisized left arm and legs.

He whispered to Tails, "What happened to her?"

Tails whispered back, "She was robotisized halfway."

Marco nodded in understanding, "looks nice on her."

"Well, thank ya," Bunnie said to Marco.

Marco jumped, "You heard me?"

"Ah, don't have these long ears just ta' look pretty."

Marco chuckled, "I should've known."

"And who is this nice look'in fella right here?" Bunnie said, pointing at Shadow.

"I'm Shadow," he said.

"Ah just call ya Shirley, cutie pie."

Shadow blushed and everyone laughed.

Rouge walked up to Bunnie, "I'm Rouge the Bat."

"Hey Rougie!"

"Rougie?"

"Put it there, part'na!"

Bunnie pulled out her robotisized hand and Rouge gladly shook it.

"Now let's get down to business," Sonic said.

He started his story and finished in about 30 minutes. Marco and Amy fell asleep halfway, Shadow wasn't listening and Knuckles ended up saying "Cut to the chase already!". Bunnie was astounded for what she heard.

"That Destructo Diamond sounds mighty dangerous," Bunnie said.

"It's Diamond of Destruction," Marco said, waking up.

"That's what aye just said."

"In 'country'."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Uh…no."

Bunnie grinned, "Thought so."

Maria chuckled.

"And who is this young lady?" Bunnie asked.

"My name is Maria, nice to meet you," she replied.

"Ah reckon you're the kitsune's girly-friend right?"

Marco jumped, "Uh…uh…uh…"

Maria hugged Marco tightly, "Yes we are."

"Maria! You're embarrassing me."

"Exactly why I'm doing this."

Amy just woke up when she heard what Maria said and her heart was shattered. She almost cried but she walked out the room before she did.

"What wrong with her?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know," Sonic replied.

Sally knew, "I'm…going to find out."

Sally walked out the door and saw Amy crying in the middle of the hallway. Sally walked up to her and rubbed her back.

"It's Marco and Maria isn't it?" Sally asked.

Amy nodded, "I should've known, but I was blinded with my feelings."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sally asked.

"……I just want to be alone right now."

Sally nodded, "Take care."

Amy walked up to her bedroom. Sally walked back in the briefing room, "She's just alittle tired and going to get some rest."

"Okay, now with that out of the way, how are we going to find this menace?" Sonic asked.

Right on queue, the palace's alarm sounded.

"Guys!" Rotor shouted, "There's a big energy reading just outside!"

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted.

They all ran out to the entrance, the guards looked scared stiff.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog," said a voice.

"Who is that?" Tails asked.

The voice stepped out the shadows. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, and Knuckles was scared stiff and shivering.

"It can't be," Sonic said.

"How could he…" Sally said.

"Is it really?" Tails said.

"How in Mobius?" Bunnie said.

"Could it really be…**him**?" Knuckles said.

The figure was a rounded guy, having a red cape tied around his neck and a robotisized right arm, he looked very familiar.

"Who is he?" Marco asked nervously, since seeing Sonic scared.

"I'll tell you who am," The figure said, "I am…"


	9. Dr Ivo Robotnik

Chapter 8

Doctor Ivo Robotnik

"…Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest and strongest scientific genius in the world."

"Dr. Robotnik?" Marco asked, "There's two of you guys?"

Marco thought of Dr. Eggman, then Dr. Robotnik.

"Are you and Dr. Eggman…the same?" Marco asked.

"Of course we are, he is my counterpart," Robotnik replied, "But he is not stronger me."

"But…how?" Sally asked.

"I really have to thank you for reviving me, Sonic."

"Huh?" Sonic asked, getting over his fear.

"The way how you just touched that diamond and giving me the power to walk again, and spread evil around Mobius."

"_Oh no…" _Sonic thought,_ "This is all my fault, I should've been more careful."_

"Damnit! How could I've been so stupid!" Sonic shouted, hammering his fist to the ground.

Sally ran over to Sonic, "It wasn't your fault, you never knew."

"Thanks a lot Sonic, I'll repay you for that by killing you!"

Robotnik ran to Sonic and Sonic did the same. Robotnik jumped over Sonic and ran inside the palace.

"Where is he going?" Rouge asked.

"Oh no, the diamond!" Marco shouted before he chased after Robotnik.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Maria did the same. The others would've done the same, but they got surround by thousands of swatbots, older and newer ones. Sonic was leading to the laboratory room.

"We can't let him get that diamond!" Marco shouted.

They heard a big _bang!!!_ It wasn't natural and Marco flew upstairs to find out what it was while everyone else ran to the laboratory room. When Marco landed, he saw that every door was crumbled and the rooms were heavily damaged. When Marco saw one bedroom that had a person in there, it was Amy.

"Amy, are you okay?" Marco asked, getting close to her.

Amy's head was bloody and her pink dress was torn, so torn that you could see Amy's second layer of clothes. Her hair band was broken into pieces and you could fully see her hair. Amy hugged Marco and he gave in.

"I thought I was going to die," Amy said, crying.

"You're not going to die, not while I'm around, everything is going to

okay."

Amy rested her head on Marco's chest, "I'm glad you're here."

Marco felt something then, but he ignored it. He lifted Amy from the ground and ran out to room and to the laboratory.

Sonic and the others were already there, waiting for Dr. Robotnik.

"This is all my fault," Sonic said.

Shadow patted Sonic's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, don't be so hard on yourself."

The others, outside was having a hard time taking out the swatbots. Knuckles was throwing punches at the newer swatbots while Rouge was kicking as hard as she could at the other ones. Bunnie charged at the swatbots using her rocket boosters attached to her feet and went through the swatbots. Rotor and Sally had their laser guns and kept shooting. Many swatbots was destroyed but more appeared and took their place.

"There's too many!" Knuckles shouted.

"Don't worry, they'll end soon," Sally said.

"If we ever see 'soon'," Rouge said.

Rouge was grabbed by the throat and was easily being choked but Bunnie kicked the swatbot and it released Rouge.

"Thanks" Rouge said.

"No problem part'na" Bunnie said.

Bunnie and Rouge kicked the swatbot simultaneously and it was destroyed. Knuckles' fists glowed and punched the swatbots. It lead off as a punch, and then a really huge beam.

"Thunder Blast!" Knuckles shouted.

It destroyed a whole section of swatbots. Sally and Rotor was beginning to be overwhelmed by the swatbots. The swatbots stopped.

"Aerial units engage." The swatbots said.

Three rows of the swatbots flew to air with the jet pack attached to the backs and shot a series of lasers and missiles. The swatbots dodged the missiles and they headed straight for Sally, but Bunnie kicked the missiles out of the way and they flown to the air, just to blow up.

"Ya okay Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Sally replied.

The aerial swatbots kept shooting lasers at Knuckles but he easily dodged them. Rouge and Bunnie flew to the air and destroyed the aerial swatbots.

"Nice one, Rougie!" Bunnie said.

"Thanks," Rouge said.

More aerial swatbots came and the battle for survival started again.

The door in the laboratory room blasted open and Robotnik found the Diamond of Destruction laying on the table. Sonic and the others got in front of it.

"You're not going to get this diamond!" Sonic shouted.

"Just watch me!" Robotnik shouted.

Robotnik usually only punch with his robotisized arm. Sonic charged to Robotnik and kicked him on the head. Shadow was next and he punched him in the stomach. Tails was next and he left hooked him. Maria was last and she kicked him in the chin. Robotnik wasn't affected at all and punched them all and Sonic was thrown through a desk. Maria got back up and did a series of punches and kicks. Robotnik punched Maria and he grabbed her by the throat.

"You've been a bad girl for betraying me, now you die!" Robotnik said.

Marco and Amy just ran in.

"Robotnik, let her go!" Marco shouted.

"Why should I?" Robotnik asked.

"Because…I don't want her to get hurt."

"Then why not just give me the diamond."

Marco thought for a few seconds, "okay."

"What!?" Amy shouted.

Sonic jumped back up and tried to attack Robotnik, but he kicked him hard and Sonic went through a wall, and then he was out cold. Shadow and Tails couldn't do anything because of that one attack brutally beaten them.

"Marco, I beg you not to this," Amy said, holding his hand.

"I'm waiting!" Robotnik shouted.

"This is the only way I can save Maria," Marco said.

He walked towards the diamond, leaving Amy's grip.

"Marco, don't do it!" Amy shouted, crying.

Marco didn't want to do it, but he wanted to save Maria, save her so she wouldn't be another fallen friend. Marco grabbed some flyers and he picked up the diamond, preventing it from pulling out more destruction from Marco's memories. He walked up to Robotnik and he opened a socket in his robotisized arm.

"Put it in there," Robotnik said.

Marco hesitated for a moment, then he did as told. Robotnik instantly glowed. Darkness swirled around him.

"Ah, yes!" Robotnik shouted.

Marco walked back to Amy.

"Why…why did you do it?" Amy asked.

"To save Maria," Marco replied.

What happened next wasn't pretty at all. Robotnik slammed Maria to the ground and stomped on her chest, breaking her armored, metal rib cage and squashing her heart like a bug. It was a bloody massacre. Maria screamed, Amy turned her head, and Marco was filled with anger and sorrow.

"Why did you do that!?" Marco shouted with an angry voice.

"You black fox-boy, you should know that I don't keep promises!" Robotnik replied.

"Why you son of a bi-"

"Marco…" Maria said with a dying voice.

Marco ran to Maria, "Maria, you're still alive."

"Not for long."

Marco smiled, "Don't say that, you'll make it."

"Marco, you have to stay in reality, my life is withering away even as we speak."

Marco started to cry, "Maria, I love you, I don't want you to die!"

Maria smiled, "I died once before, 50 years ago, and I can die again."

Tears dropped down Marco's face like raindrops.

"Just kiss me…kiss me one last time."

Marco did as told. His kiss was filled with sadness and sorrow. Maria gave in to the kiss, which filled her with the last bit of happiness. Their lips lost grip. Maria smiled, and a few seconds later, died. Amy started to cry again. Marco didn't cry anymore, he just stood up and stared straight at Robotnik.

"Ah, thank God that's over."

Marco unsheathed his sword and charged to Robotnik, screaming like a wild man filled with hatred. He slashed his sword about hundreds of time, but didn't make a dent on Robotnik. Marco did an overhand swing but Robotnik caught the sword and the unthinkable happened. Robotnik broke the point of the blade and punched Marco. He flew through five walls. Robotnik turned to Amy. She was shivering, dead to her feet. Robotnik approached Amy. She couldn't move, she didn't even think about moving, all she thought about was when Robotnik killed Maria, right in front of Marco's face. Soon, Robotnik was staring down at Amy. Amy reacted by pulling out her hammer and banging it on Robotnik's chest.

"Really, you need a new weapon," Robotnik said, before he punched Amy and grabbed her hammer.

He crumbled it like if it was nothing but paper. Amy shivered even more. Robotnik grabbed her throat.

"Tell Marco Thompson, that I'll be looking forward to the next battle, when he's ready."

Robotnik pointed his hand to the wall and a black sphere appeared from it and it blasted the wall open. Robotnik hovered over the ground, releasing Amy, and flew out the wall.

Outside, Sally and the others were beginning to be overwhelmed by the thousands of swatbots.

"Looks like it's over," Sally said.

"Been nice knowing ya," Knuckles said.

Suddenly, the swatbots noticed Robotnik and they all flew with him. Robotnik laughed like a hyena, seeing a mission accomplished. Sally and the others ran to the laboratory room. When they got there, he saw Marco with a look of sorrow and Amy with a look of horror.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

Marco and Amy moved out of the way to show Maria's body. It had a big hole in the chest. Sally looked with horror and Rouge just had to turn her head.

"Ugh…god!" Knuckles shouted.

"What happened?" Rotor asked.

"I'll tell you guys at the throne room," Marco said.

"You better tell me what happened," Sonic said, walking from the broken wall he went through. Shadow and Tails was able to get back up, just barely, and they all walked to the throne room.


	10. Revenge

Epilogue

Revenge

"You did what!?" Sonic shouted.

After hearing what Marco and Amy said, everyone was furious.

"Why did you do it?" Knuckles asked.

"I wanted to save Maria," Marco said.

"I have to say, Marco, what you did was stupid," Sally said.

Marco was surprised that Sally was the one who said that, but he wasn't surprised it was said.

"Don't be so hard on him, he tried to save a loved one, and that's a good reason to me," Amy said.

"Yeah, the thing is he **failed **to do so," Sonic said, "Not only you lost Maria, but now we have to deal with a stronger Robotnik now."

Marco was angry and he jumped up, "Well you don't know what I've been through!" He went on, "I've lost loved ones all my freakin life! I just tried to save one this time! But what did you do!? You just laid there on the floor, sleeping like a little dog! Now you don't tell me that I've failed to do so, because you were the one that failed even more than me! You never lost a loved one before, I did what I thought was best! So all of you shut up and leave my alone!"

Marco ran out the throne room. Sonic had his head down.

"Whoa," Tails said, "What a firecracker."

"I never knew he lost all his loved ones," Knuckles said.

"I wouldn't go on any longer if I had his life," Rouge said.

"I feel really sorry for him," Sally said, "For his life and for what I said."

"Someone should go talk to him," Bunnie said.

"I will," Amy said.

She walked out the throne room and looked everywhere for him.

"I wish I never said that," Sonic said.

"You never saw it coming," Sally said.

"Yeah, but I was really harsh on him, I forgot that he lost all his loved ones, I guess I would've done the same the thing if you was in reach of death."

"You would?" Sally asked.

"Of course I would."

"Getting back on subject…" Knuckles said, "What are we going to do with the body?"

Knuckles pointed at the lifeless body of Maria. Sally was too disgusted to even look at it.

"We should do what Marco would want us to do," Sonic said.

"Funeral?" Shadow asked.

"Funeral," Sonic said.

Amy walked outside the palace and was walking over scraps of metal, trying to find the hurting kitsune, Marco Thompson. She felt really sorry for what Marco had to go through. Knowing that she didn't have any liking of that at all. Amy looked up and saw Marco looking up at the dark sky. Amy found a ladder and she climbed up to the roof. When she got there, she walked on the padded roof, then she stopped. She stared at the hurting kitsune, admiring his courage for what he's been through.

"Oh, Marco…I only I had your courage," Amy whispered to herself.

Amy slipped off the roof and she was falling 100 feet to the ground. Marco caught her before she did.

"That's the second time you saved me," Amy said.

Marco didn't looked happy to see her. Amy noticed it.

"Uh…I'll leave right now," Amy said, walking to the ladder.

"Wait," Marco said, holding onto Amy's hand.

Amy was surprised he did that. Amy was embarrassed and she turned red all over.

"Marco?" Amy said.

"I want to ask you something," Marco said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt pain before…emotionally?"

"Alittle bit, when I found out that Sonic was actually dating Sally."

"Because of that?"

"Aw man, I was crying for weeks about that."

Marco laughed.

"Wow, you're laughing…hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Because why would Sonic miss the perfect opportunity…to go out with a pretty girl…like you."

Amy turned red again, "You mean that?"

"Of course."

Amy was speechless. Marco was able to pull out a smile.

"If you want to…do you want to sit here on the roof and admire the sky with me?"

"…S-sure."

Marco and Amy sat on the roof together, watching the sky go by. Amy felt love even more for Marco. She got to know him…and she knew that he was the one for her.

A week has passed and Marco hasn't spoken to Amy ever since that night. Amy thought he was still hurting for Maria. Sonic was able to apologize to Marco for what he said and Sally did the same too. Marco didn't say anything to them either. The city of Knothole was rebuilt and the survivors of Station Square, Mobotropolis, and the previous Knothole stayed there. Everyone was informed that Robotnik was back, stronger than ever and the people was scared, scared that maybe this time, they wouldn't make it. Sally called everyone to attend a funeral for the fallen ally, Maria. It was being held at the throne room and there was about three hundred seats. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Sally were wearing a black vest. Amy was wearing a black dress. Bunnie was wearing the same as usual, a red polka dotted shirt and blue jean pants. Rotor didn't wear anything. Shadow wore a red suit. Rouge wore a blue dress. Everyone was there except for Marco. Sally didn't want to start the funeral without him, it would just be meaningless then.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Sally replied.

"Maybe he isn't coming," Tails said.

"I don't think he wouldn't miss it for the world," Shadow said.

Shadow understood the pain Marco was going through. He was there too.

The people was getting restless. Everyone was talking and some was starting to say, "What is this all about anyway?" or, "How much longer is this going to take?" or, "Get the show on already!". Sally was just about to give up hope when Marco just walked in. He wasn't wearing anything. He walked down the aisle and up to the first row. He sat down and nodded to Sally. Sally nodded back and she walked up to the coffin, where she picked up the mike.

"As you all know, this is a funeral for a person who had a great heart for us all…a person who wanted to fight evil and give world peace to us all," She went on, "Her name was S-96 Maria, a Cyborg who was robotisized by Eggman but was saved by someone she loved. Her heart was always in the right place, and she made a noble sacrifice in attempt to stop Julian, or more known as Dr. Robotnik. Many people say that robots or anything that is made of machines are evil. But this one isn't. She is a person who acted more like a human than a robot. Now, I want you to hear so special words from the person Maria loved, Marco Thompson."

Marco walked up to the mike. Everyone was surprised that it was a kitsune. Marco started to cry, crying for the only person he loved that has survived with him and never left his side.

The only words that Marco could say is, "I loved Maria…Robotnik is going to pay for what's he done."

Marco walked down the aisle and out the hallway and to his bedroom, where he was sleeping.

It was nighttime and mostly everyone was asleep. Sonic, Shadow and Tails was outside the palace, talking. Marco was on the roof and was looking at the stars. Amy stared at Marco, loving him even more than before.

"I hope he'll be okay," Amy said.

"I don't know if he ever will," Shadow said, walking up to Amy.

"Why you say that?"

"Because, when Maria died the first time, I was barely able to pull myself together, now Marco needs to pull himself back together."

Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Amy walked back inside the palace. Marco looked at the sky. Then, he flew in the air and headed towards the graveyard. He landed near a tombstone saying, "Maria Robotnik, 2950-3238, burial dedicated to Marco Thompson". Marco saw a bouquet of flowers and he putted his broken Hero Sword right on them. Marco flew up to the sky and watched the stars go by and imagined Maria looking down on him. He could still remember the times they had together. Marco thought back. He and Maria was getting ice cream from a store and they only had enough Mobiums for one. They both shared a cup and Marco spilled some on his. Maria laughed. Then Marco threw the rest of the ice cream on Maria's face. Maria saw some pie and she picked it up.

"You wouldn't dare," Marco said.

"Oh yes I would." Maria said.

She threw the pie to Marco's face. His face was totally covered. Marco picked up a pan of pie and said, "FOOD FIGHT!" and threw the pan of pie at Maria. Soon, everyone joined in and threw food too. Marco and Maria laughed with fun in their hearts. Now those times are over. Greater things are happening and dangerous things are going to come. Two days ago, Sally made him the new adventurer, a person who does dangerous errands and goes on high thrilling journeys. Marco gladly took it. He stared at Maria in the sky again.

"Maria, I will always love you, I won't ever forget you and I will give you the number one thing you want…revenge."

THE END


End file.
